


Clay Pot Chicken

by CharlieOKelley



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieOKelley/pseuds/CharlieOKelley
Summary: Vance questions Gibbs about where he was when Zolotov was killed.  Things are revealed.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Clay Pot Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic that I have posted in about 7 years. I am very nervous about posting so I hope it all goes well. I've written several stories but have delayed in posting them so they are no longer canon. I may eventually post them but not sure. Hope you enjoy.

“Gibbs. Where’s Bishop?” Vance called out from the top of the steps of the bullpen.

“Out,” answered Gibbs. Vance resisted rolling his eyes at the comment.

“Tell her to call me. Now.”

Vance went back up to his office, rather dreading the rest of the morning if people didn’t have alibis. He started going through some paperwork and was quickly interrupted by Bishop calling. One thing about Gibbs, even though he drove Vance up the wall, he got things done. 

“Bishop, where were you the night before last?”

“Excuse me, Director?”

“Where were you when Zolotov was killed?” He spelled it out in more detail. 

Bishop gave him the information that he asked for then hung up the phone. He quickly verified her alibi and then turned his mind to Gibbs. Would he have done something? Gibbs had basically said that he considered his team his kids when he said they were the only one he had left.  
Vance went back downstairs, this time stopping at Gibbs’ desk. 

“Gibbs. What did you do the night before last?”

“Night before last maybe between the hours of 1 and 6?” He asked immediately realizing what Vance was asking.

“After I left the hospital around 10, I stopped and got Chinese at a new place I heard about.”

“What did you order?” Vance asked, trying to get more details.

“Peppered Beef, Shrimp Congee, and Clay Pot Chicken. After that I went home and stayed there until I left to get breakfast at the diner at 5am.”

“So you have no alibi for most of the time,” Vance stated. “Bishop has an alibi, so she is in the clear. You are the only one with motive, skill, and no alibi.”

“I have an alibi,” Gibbs said, his voice low and angry. 

“Eating Chinese food alone and building a boat in the basement don’t count. No one will believe that.”

“I wasn’t alone,” he said in a menacingly soft voice as the elevator dinged. 

Vance wasn’t able to say anything before McGee and Bishop walked in with one of Zolotov’s bodyguards in handcuffs. Gibbs stood up and walked away without another word to Vance. Vance waited until Gibbs was in the interrogation room with one Micha Chernov before he slipped into the interrogation room. 

“Hey Jack,” he greeted his friend.

“Mmm,” she mumbled around her food before she swallowed. “Sorry, I had just heated my lunch when I heard they caught him.”

“Who is he?” Vance asked confused.

Jack just nodded to the window so Vance turned to watch. He soon discovered that Chernov was one of Zolotov’s bodyguards and he had been having an affair with Leyla Zolotov. Chernov was upset when Zolotov practically abandoned his wife after she was arrested. Vance sighed and shook his head, he knew that he had made a mess of things with Gibbs. 

“What’s wrong, Leon?’ Jack asked around another bite of food. 

“Basically accused Gibbs of taking out Zolotov.”

“Did you ask him where he was?”

“Yes but eating chinese food alone and a boat in the basement don’t make much of an alibi.”

“He wasn’t alone,” she said then suddenly realized what she said.

“He said something about that but… what are you eating?”

“Clay Pot Chicken. I haven’t seen it here in D.C. before. This new place I found is the only place that seems to make it. The Shrimp Congee is really good too. No leftovers of that, it was finished the other night.”

Vance glanced back into the interrogation room at Gibbs before looking back at Jack. It all fell into place, Gibbs and Jack eating the same chinese food, him not being alone and her knowing about it. 

“What?” she asked.

“Just tell him I’m sorry and that it’s about time.” Vance walked out of the observation room and went back to his office. 

A short time later, Gibbs walked out of interrogation and met Jack in observation. 

“Vance said to say he was sorry and that it’s about time. Do you know what he meant?” she asked as she finished off her lunch.

“He accused me of killing Zolotov and I am guessing that he knows.”

“Knows what?”

“About us.”

“How?”

“Gonna keep asking me questions?” He smirked at her expression, knowing that she wanted to ask another one. “He asked for my alibi and I told him about this new Chinese place that had really good Clay Pot Chicken. He assumed that I was alone and I told him I wasn’t. Before he could say anything else, McGee and Bishop walked in.”

“Busted by Clay Pot Chicken,” she laughed as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.


End file.
